Doesn't have a title yet
by oreos and angels
Summary: After Buffy's death Dawn gets sent to her cosin Scott (from x-men). There she finds new friends, people from the Iniative, and posibly love.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Don't Have one yet 

Author: oreos and angels 

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Buffy characters. They're all own by Joss Wheden. (Though I wouldn't mind having Spike). I also don't own X-men. 

Pairings: I don't know what the pairings are going to be yet. Help me please. 

Time: for Buffy it's after the season 5 final so Buffy's dead. I'm not sure were it is for x-men, but it is the x-men evolution series. 

Chapter 1 Where People Have Problems With Living Arrangements 

Scott Summers looked down at the letter in his hands. He couldn't believe it. His Aunt Joyce and his cousin Buffy had both died. And so close together. How could it have happened. Aunt Joyce had always been so heathy. How could something like a tumor kill her. She was too strong for that. And Buffy's death was so strange. She had fallen from a tower but no one knew, or at least they weren't telling, why she had doing on the tower or how she could have posibily fallen off. And with out a single scrach or bruse. 

He looked at the paper again, finally reading further than the shocking news of his aunt and cousins death. 

**'The custedy of the younger daughter, Dawn Summers, will go to her cousin, Scott Summers...' **

What! How could this be. He was only 18 for crying out loud. And what about Uncle Hank. He was her father after all. Why the hell would they give him custidy. It didn't make any sense. 

'I've got to see the professor about this.' He started towards the professors office hoping the he would have some ideas about what to do with his cousin. 

Across the continent Dawn Summers was having her own troubles with the arangement of her future living. 

"I wouldn't! There's no way you'll get me to go! I'm not leaving them and I'm not leaving my friends!" 

"Dawn, this is for your own good. New York wil be a good change of sceneary. You'll fit in fine and Scott will be able to take care of you better than I could with my job." 

The 'descusion' between Dawn and Hank Summers had been going on for a long time with neither side wining any head way. 

"Xander and Anya could take just as good care of me. Better even. They're a least older than 18. And I could stay here. I don't want to move to New York." 

"You are going to go New York to live with yur cousin and I'll not hear anouther word about it." 

The look he gave her told her that arguing any further would get her no where. 

"I'm going out." She grab her coat, which was by the door, and opened the door about to head out. 

"And where exactly are you going." Her father asked. 

"To Spike's." She said with out turning around and left without giving her father a second look. 

The knocking on his cript door woke him up from his achool induced sleep. "Go away." 

"Spike, it's me." 

"Ah, bloody hell lil' bit." He got up, shacking his head to get rid of the drozy remins of sleep. "I'm coming." He opened the cript door, staying in the shadows so as not to get burned by the sun. "Couldn't have come at a later hour bit." 

"Sorry Spike. I just had to get away from my dad." She spit out the word dad as if it was the worst curse. "Spike, he's trying to send me to New York." She began to cry, leting out the tears she'd been hinding from her father. "I don't want to leave you and the rest of the gang. You're all I have left." 

He came over to her and huged her."Hey lil' bit. It's alright. He's not sending you any where while I'm around." He kissed the top of her head. "Noone's makeing you go any where." 

"Promise" 

"Yeah lil' bit. I promise. Now you better get home before the sun goes down. Don't want you to be caught by any vamps on your way home." 

"Thanks Spike." 

He kissed the top of her head again and sent her back home to deal with her father. But she was much happier this time, knowing Spike wouldn't let her father send her away if he said he wasn't. 

As the these days before Buffy's funarel went by Dawn and Hank fought constintly neither winning any. Dawn's seacret weapon, Spike, didn't change Hank's mind even when he was threatened by the vampire. 

So the day of Buffy's funarel dawned and Hank's plan won, being as he was the adult and lawfully he got to make the decision. Dawn had packed, though reluctently, and was going to New York with her cousin the next day. Scott was suppose to arrive that day for the funaral and stay at the Summers home over night before returning to New York. 

o.k. so that the first chapter. I know it's short, but i hope to make the future chapters longer. Please review. 

O and A 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I just got a e-mail informing me that someone had added my story to their alerts and I was like what story. I had completely forgotten that I had ever posted this. Rereading it, after getting through all my spelling mistakes, I decided that it was a good story. So I have decided to finish it. That might not be that right phrasing though since I don't remember where it was supposed to go. I will how ever be making a new story out of this first chapter. Also I will have to switch to the movie verse of X-men since I haven't seen Evolution in years. I how those who see this read my new story and like it. I wil publish the new story as a new story and not add it to this story.

Oreos and Angels


End file.
